Tablo
|birth_place = Seoul, South Korea |occupation = Musician, singer, songwriter, producer, author |spouse = Kang Hye-jung |years = 1997-present |height = 175 cm |blood = A |agency = YG Entertainment (2012–present) HIGHGRND |associated = Epik High (2001–present) AnyBand (2007) }}Tablo (타블로) is a South Korean musician, singer-songwriter, rapper, and producer under YG Entertainment. He is a member of the trio Epik High. Early life Tablo was born on July 22, 1980. He has an older brother and sister. He is married to actress, Kang Hye-jung and together they have a daughter, Haru. When Tablo originally told his parents he wanted to be a hip-hop musician, they were horrified and astonished. They thought he could be anything, except a rapper. They were afraid he would be unhappy and unsuccessful.Korea Herald, Tablo Confirmed After grade school, he graduated from Stanford University with a Bachelor's degree and a Master's degree within three years of entering. This would later be refuted by the Korean public, as hip-hop at this time was considered to be for the uneducated and rough-and-tough people.Korea JoongAng Daily This made Tablo go through extraordinary efforts to provide proof of his education. It rose to a point that Tablo's entire existence was being questioned as he was labeled a "fraud".Stanford Article on TabloStandford Daily Depiction Thankfully, Tablo was eventually able to prove his education to the public and the heat calmed down.Standford Daily Depiction Through all of the gossip and rumors around Tablo, he persevered and continued to develop a strong standing in the Korean music scene. Career Tablo formed a band with two other musicians (Epik High), and they released their first album in 2003 (Map of the Human Soul). It automatically took ground with the public. Epik High went on to release an album almost every year. A few of the albums went on to reach #1 on the Korean charts.Stanford Article on Tablo With his continuing success in music, Tablo also started to dabble in writing, publishing two books. He published Pieces of You in 2008, which is a collection of stories written by Tablo and then BloNote in 2016, which is a compilation of the short messages he received on his show Dreaming with Tablo. When asked about writing he says, "...I like writing. I've been writing ever since I was young. Writing was enjoyable for me and I was always happy whenever I wrote. There's never been a time where I've thought of it as 'work'. Even today, I still write often. I feel as though my thoughts about everything in life is conveyed through lyrics..."How Tablo Comes Up With His Genius Lyrics Discography Studio albums * Fever's End ** Fever's End: Part 1 (2011) ** Fever's End: Part 2 (2011) Digital singles * "Airbag" (2011) Collaborations * "Hood" (with Joey Bada$$) (2015) * "Dododo" (with Mad Soul Child) (2015) * "Monthly Project 2016 January Yoon Jong Shin" (with Yoon Jong Shin) (2016) Features * Rain - "I'm Coming" (2006) * Infinite Flow - "Rainbow" (2006) * Navi - "I Love You (Rap ver.)" (2008) * Lee Hi - "Up All Night" (2016) * PSY - "Auto Reverse" (2017) Producing & writing credits Produced Songs 2004 * Dynamic Duo - "이력서" * Nonstop Band & Epik High - "Sky High" (from Nonstop4 OST) 2005 * Cho PD - "Campus Love Story" 2006 * Paloalto & The Quiett - "내일은 오니까" * Kim Jang Hoon - "남자라서 웃어요" (feat. Mithra Jin) * Lee Jeong Hee - "Never Know" * Infinity Flow - "Rainbow" 2007 * Sim Soo Bong - "여자라서 웃어요" (feat. Mithra Jin) * AnyBand - "Talk Play Love" 2012 * RANIA - "Style" 2013 * Lee Hi - "Turn it Up" * Lee Hi - "Special" * Lee Hi - "Fool" 2014 * Taeyang - "Rise" * Taeyang - "Let Go" * Taeyang - "Love You to Death" 2015 * Sung Kyu "Daydream" (feat. Borderline (Tablo & Nell's Kim Jong Wan) * Younha - "Hashtag" 2016 * SECHSKIES - "Three Words" * SECHSKIES - "Couple" (Uncredited) * Lee Hi - "Up All Night" * Lee Hi - "Blues" * Lee Hi - "Missing You" * Seungyoon - "You" 2017 * SECHSKIES - "Sad Song" * SECHSKIES - "Be Well" * SECHSKIES - "Drinking Problem" 2018 * iKON - "Hug Me" Filmography Films * Fantastic Parasuicides (2007) * August Rush (2007) TV * Epik High's Love and Delusion (Mnet, 2004) * Nonstop (MBC, 2005) * High Kick! (MBC, 2007) * Woman of Matchless Beauty (MBC, 2008) * Mnet Director's Cut (Mnet, 2009) * Happy Together (KBS, 2010) * Happy Birthday (KBS2, 2010) * Strong Heart (SBS, 2012) * Healing Camp, Aren't You Happy (SBS, 2012) * The Return of Superman (KBS, 2013) * Show Me the Money 3 (Mnet, 2014) * Show Me the Money 4 (Mnet, 2015) * Please Take Care of My Refrigerator (JTBC, 2016) Trivia * Tablo said that he would like to perform with Sung Si Kyung sometime.Daily Sports Interview * He sees his greatest accomplishment as when he got back into music despite all the negativity and rumors around him during the Stanford scandal. * His Bachelor's Degree is in English Literature, and his Master's Degree is in Creative Writing. Tablo Profile * One of his habits is Conspiracy Theories.Tablo 100 Questions Interview * His favorite color is blue. * His favorite food is sushi. * He thinks his advantage is his passion and his disadvantage is his sensitivity. * His drinking capacity is 2 bottles of soju. * He is Christian. * His favorite motto is: "Even if you fall, get up, for even in depravity the Lord is with you." * When he was a child, he dreamed of being a rock star. * He was diagnosed with manic depression. Why Tablo Hated Sugar | TTP #16 Highlight Gallery Promotional Epik High Tablo 99 promo photo.png|''99'' Tablo Shoe Box Promotional Photo.png|''Shoebox'' Pictorial Tablo and Haru for Marie Claire 2015.png|''Marie Claire'' 2015 References Official links * Instagram * Twitter * Snapchat: bornhaters Category:Musicians Category:Male musicians Category:Male singers Category:Singers Category:Male rappers Category:Rappers Category:Male soloists Category:Soloists Category:2011 debuts Category:Epik High Category:YG Entertainment Category:HIGHGRND